Never Forgetting Fun!
by keep.on.fighting
Summary: Horo is a new student at a school. What happens when he meets 2 popular guys, a loner, and lesbian psychos? R&R Please! Way better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning 

Horo entered his new classroom nervously. First year at Funbari high, doesn't sound too convincing. He took a seat in the back row next to this guy with orange headphones on his ears listening to music.

Yoh opened an eye and noticed Horo had sat down next to him. "Hey, are you new here?" Yoh asked. Horo looked at the kid with orange headphones, he had a huge stupid grin on his face and looked really stupid, needless to say Horo wanted to be his friend. "Yeah, I'm Horokeu Usui, but you can call me Horohoro, or Horo." He said. "I'm Asakura Yoh. Nice to meet you Horo." Yoh said putting out his hand. Horo shook Yoh's hand. "And this is my boyfriend/brother Asakura Hao." Yoh said pointing to his brother who was recently being surrounded by fangirls. "Wait! Your incest's!" Horo said loudly. Hao heard the word incest and looked around the classroom.

"Shhh! Only you and three other people know that." Yoh said. "Who are they?" Horo asked. "Lesbian couple Terry and Carly." Yoh said pointing to the two girls making out in the corner. One girl had fiery crimson hair with glasses. and the other had beautiful white hair. "Terry is the girl with crimson hair and Carly is the one with white hair. But she calls it 'Silver' they're both extremely popular along with me, and Hao." Yoh explained. "Who's the third guy that knows?" Horo asked. Yoh pointed to a guy with dark violet hair in a spike. "Tao Ren. He's very popular too, but he demands a meter space. He's more of a loner." Said in a low voice.

"So do you wanna sit with me, Hao and the girls at lunch?" Yoh offered. Horo grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said. Yoh nodded. The teacher came into the classroom and all the kids got off of the desks and sat in their chairs. "Now we have a new student today, but I can't find hi right now so it doesn't matter. Anyways if you find him please make him feel welcomed." Said the teacher.

Horo hated it when the teacher's would introduce the new students. They must feel pretty embarrassed. That's why he promised himself he would never let the teacher introduce him and he would just come earlier though he's supposed to. "Horo. You should've stood up. Our teacher spazzes a lot." Yoh whispered to his new friend. "Oh well, what's done is done. Can't go back now." Horo said not realizing he was talking like Yoh.

Horo fell asleep in class and started having strange dreams.

I'm walking around in this weird place of cheese. Cheese! I love cheese! I run up to a big chunk of cheese and dove into a hole and started eating it. "Mmmm. Cheese" He said.

"Mmmm. Cheese" Horo said drooling on his desk. Everyone looked at the back row and saw Horo. The teacher sighed and walked down to the back row and slammed the pointing stick on his desk. He immediately shot up and looked at the teacher. "Try to stay awake next time Mr. Usui." He said in a bored tone. Horo nodded and wiped the drool off his face. Yoh poked Horo. "Make sure you don't fall asleep next time. Otherwise you'll get detention." Yoh said. Horo nodded and tried to keep himself awake. But it was so hard. Boringness made him tired.

Finally it was Nut Break. They had 15 minutes to get rid of their bordness. Or for Horo, make peace with the lesbians. Horo opened his locker. Locker number 128. He stuffed his binder into it and found Yoh at his locker with his brother. "Hey Horohoro." Yoh said. Horo waved to his new friend. "Follow me. I'll introduce you. But I have a question. Are you a crazy psycho that is really outgoing and not against gay people?" Yoh asked. Horo thought about it for a second and grinned. "Yup." He said. "Great, they'll love you." Yoh said and dragged Horo to the other side of the school

They finally got to their lockers. "Hey Terry, Carly." Yoh greeted. "Who's the shrub?" Terry asked. "This is Horohoro. He's new and really kool." Yoh said. Terry looked at him and started circling him. Looking at all his features. "He looks okay." She said. "Let me see!" Carly said. She circled Horo and she was soon spinning in circles. She almost fell but Terry caught her. "Careful." She said. Carly grinned. "I think I had too much sugar today! I've got a sugar rush!" She said hyper-actively. "Note to self, no more sugar for Carly, she is no good at being on top." Terry said to herself.

"Lets go find Renny-kins!" Carly said jumping up and down. "I told you not to call me that Carly!" Said an irritated voice. Carly saw Ren and glomped him. Terry looked away hiding her jealous face. "RenRen! It's been sooo long!" She said. "Carly, I'm in most of your classes! Our class ended like two minutes ago! " Ren said. "So! Two minutes is wwaaayyyy too long!" She said. "Okay, okay. Break it up you two!" Terry said getting sick of this. Obviously Carly wasn't herself. She was high right now.

"Tao! Stay away from her! She's my girl!" Terry said protectively. "Oh calm down Terry! He's just a friend!" Carly said trying to get Terry to cool off. When she was mad no one could stop her. "Calm down Terry. Ren didn't do anything wrong." Yoh said sweartdropping. Terry glared at Ren. "I'm watching." She said and put an arm around Carly.

"Who the hell are you?" Ren asked rudely changing the subject. "I'm Horohoro. Nice to meet you." Horo said. "Stay away from me and there won't be any problems." Ren said dangerously and walked away getting a 10 on a perfect exit.

Horo gulped. "He's scary." Horo said. "Yup. That's our Ren! But he's really nice deep, deep, deep down inside." Yoh said and laughed. They started walking around the school. "So Terry, how old are you?" Horo asked. "16" She said. "I'm still 15. I feel so alone." He said. "When is your birthday?" Carly asked. "November 27." He said. "That's in two days! We gotta celebrate!" She said excitedly. "No need for that." Horo said. Carly pouted. "Come on Horo! It'll be so fun! We can have it at my place! And then invite half the school, .:no nerds:. , And then make sure all bedrooms are free! Ohhh I can't wait!" She said. "No need for that. I'm going to have a party with my family." Horo said. "Fine, we won't have a huge party for you. And you won't get like a thousand presents." She said. "I never tell anyone its my birthday! So just keep it quiet okay Carly." He said. She nodded and Horo smiled a smile that said 'thankyousomuchfornonthavingahugepartyfor'

The bell rang and Horo went back to class. "Okay, come over to my place later! We have to plan Horo's party." She said. "I don't think Ren will come though." Terry said. "Then like 1/8 won't be there!" She whined. "Oh well. I'll find a way to make him come. Everything will go smooth in the end." Yoh said. Terry and Carly nodded. "We gotta get to class now." She said and they all went their separate ways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hehe what do you think? A HUUUGGGGEE party for lil ol' Horo! Hehe, I can't wait till I write that chappie! Anyways REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**XSpirit of Darkness X: Thanks XD Here's an update.**

**xImperfectlyX: Yeah, thanks alot! And wow, I really like your stories!**

**OMG! I really didn't expect to get any reviews! This is really helping me with my confidence man! **

Fights, Realization, and lots and lots of FUN!

Carly wrote out the guest list and made invitations. "This is fun! Don't you agree Terry?" She said happily while handing out invitations. "Yeah…fun…" She said with little enthusiasm in her voice. "I can't wait for the party! It'll be sooo much fun! And there will be lots of empty rooms. So you and I will be able to have some fun!" She said while handing out invitations.

Horo was walking to his next class when he noticed everyone had these invitations. 'I wonder who's throwing the party' Horo thought. Basically everyone had one except for the nerds. But that would mean he was a nerd! He found Yoh walking around with one and he just had to know whose party it was. "Yoh!" Horo called. Yoh saw his friend Horo and started walking away. Horo ran after his friend but he bumped into the school bully. Jack Smyth. "You touched me!" Jack yelled. He's 6 feet. Not good to get him angry.

"Sorry." Horo mumbled and tried to get past the fat bully.

Hao and Ren were walking and talking when they heard yelling and there was a big crowd. "Another fight? Lets go see." Hao said. Ren nodded and both of them made their way through the crowd. They saw Yoh's new friend Horo. And beside him was Yoh. They were both trying to stand their ground and block all the blows, but so far it looks like they've been hit a few times. Ren ad Hao looked at each other and nodded. They jumped protectively in front of Yoh and Horo.

"Get out of the way." Jack said. Hao and Ren stood in a ready to fight position and stood their ground. "Take another step Jackie boy and I'll smash your head into a wall." Jack threw a punch but it was caught by Hao. Ren kicked Jack in the stomach and sent him flying into a wall.

"Nice one Renny." Hao said. "Don't call me that Hao." Ren said. "I only wanted to save this useless hunk of meat with blue hair." Ren said. "Hey!" "Can't you take a damn compliment you jackass!" Hao yelled. "What do you mean I'm a useless hunk of meat?" Horo yelled. "Shut up idiot." Ren said. "Fucking Chinese!" "Stupid tree hugging Ainu!" Ren yelled back and made his way through the crowed making his exit while Horo stood there in shock.

"Horo. Sorry about Ren. He didn't mean it. He's just not that open." Yoh said to his friend. "Whatever." Horo said and made his way through the crowed making his exit leaving Hao and Yoh in the center. "That was crazy." Yoh said. Hao nodded and they left too. Soon the crowed began to fade until there was no one left.

"Come on Ren! You have to come!" Carly begged. "No. I don't want anything to do with that idiotic stupid asshole if an Ainu. I hate his fucking guts!" He said. "Then why did you save him?" She asked. He blushed. "That's none of your business!" He yelled. She smiled. "So you do care if he gets hurt or not. Tao Ren, if you don't come I shall torture you!" She said. "And exactly what can you do to me?" He asked. "I can tickle you!" She said and started tickling him. "C-Carly! Stop it o-or I-I'll kill you! I s-swear to god I will k-kill you!" Ren said laughing. "Not unless you come! And I will escort you so I know your not going to lie to me." She said. He sighed, maybe he could sneak out. "Fine Carly. I'll go." He said. "Thank you!" She said happily and skipped off to her next class.

"I'm gonna die." He said aloud. "Oh yeah RenRen, here's your invite." Carly said and handed him the invitation. He took it and muttered stuff to himself all the way to his next class, which unfortunately had Carly in it. He took a seat in the back row in a far corner trying to be unseen by people.

Terry took a seat next to him. He cursed mentally for having the psycho next to him. "Your going to Horo's birthday party right?" Terry asked him not even glancing at him. "Yeah. I'm going." He said. "Well I don't think he'll want you there. Ren, you really offended him when you said 'tree hugging Ainu.' I think he's pretty pissed." Terry said. "So? Its not like I care for him." Ren said coolly. "Then why did you protect him?" She asked. He actually thought about it this time. "Because…" Was all he could say. "Because you really care for the new person." She said. "Tao, I hate your guts because Carly loves you –not literally- but that doesn't mean I wouldn't rescue you when you need to be saved." Terry said. "Because I think that I care about you because you're my…friend." She said.

Ren was about to say something but the teacher came in. "Okay class. Settle down. And get off the desks." He yelled. Students groaned and got off the desks and sat down for the lesson to begin.

'Damn Terry! Who knew she could be so smart! She probably got it from some book of wise quotes. Now that stupid baka will be stuck in my mind for weeks until I realize how I feel and if I really do care for him!' Ren thought. "Terry…" Ren whispered. She looked at him. "What?" She asked. "Pass this to Horo." He said. She nodded but first she read it.

'Dear stupid idiot,

im srry 4 bein an ass' She looked at him strangely. She threw a note at his head and then passed the one he gave her to Horo. Horo quickly wrote something down quickly and gave it to Terry to pass it to Ren. 'w/e its not like it matters. Im only a stupid tree hugging ainu.' Wrote a reply and gave it to Terry. 'horo. seroisuly! i am sorry!' 'yeah u sure sound like it!' 'horo. I am. And im sayin srry cuz I care bout u!' 'yeah I believe u.' 'then y would I save u?' 'no. u wanted to save yoh.' 'horo. I hate you, but that doesn't mean I wont save you wen u need rescuing.' Terry read what Ren wrote and glared at him. "My quote!" she mouthed. He rolled his eyes and waved her off. 'just piss off. Srry doesnt cut it!' Horo wrote. When Ren read that he ripped up the note in fury.

'I Tao Ren, had just told him hat I feel. And now he's shoving it right back into my face! I only did it because I care about him and he's being a total bastard…oh my god! I'm going crazy. I actually care about someone!' Ren thought. Terry noticed her crazy looking friend and punched him in the arm when the teacher wasn't looking. He quickly snapped out of it and gave her an appreciative look. She nodded in acknowledging his look. "Promise me if I ever start to look like I care about Horo beat the shit out of me." Ren whispered to Terry. She grinned. "Gladly." She said. He nodded and gave her a silent thank you.

"Mr. Tao. Please stop flirting with Ms. Hinamoro and pay attention." Their teacher Mr. Bako said. "Calm down Mr. Baka. We're done talking." Terry said. There was Oooing coming from the class and Terry smirked loving the attention "Ms. Hinamoro, maybe you would like to spend some quality time with me after school?" The teacher said. "Sorry, you're too old, and not my type." She said. The class started giggling. "I'll see you after class." He said angrily. She shrugged and Mr. Bako got back with the lesson.

The lesson went on and on until it finally came to en end. "Ms. Hinamoro, don't forget our little date." He said. She glared at him and trudged over to his desk. "Terry!" Said a voice. She turned and saw Carly. "Just a sec." She said. Carly nodded. "I'm afraid what your going to be doing will take longer then a second." The teacher said.

The next thing Terry knew she was cleaning the bathrooms in the school.

"Yo, Terry. I don' wanna distract you from cleaning the toilets but…did you get invited to that party or what?" Horo asked. "What?" She asked surprised with the question. "Uhh yeah. But I'm not going." She said coolly. "Oh…whose party is it?" He asked. "Carly's" She said. Two seconds later she realized what she said and slapped herself mentally. "What? Carly's having a party?" Horo said in shock. Terry shrugged not giving away any more clues. Horo left her to finish cleaning the toilets.

"Hey Yoh. You going to Horo's birthday?" Hao asked. Yoh smiled. "Yup. I think it will be fun. We're having it at Carly's mansion! And her parents won't be there as usual and there are lots of empty bedrooms there and on top of that free beer!" Yoh said. "I'm going that's for sure!" Hao said putting an arm around Yoh.

"I'm bored. Lets ditch school." Hao whined. "We can't Hao." Yoh said. "Why not?" "Because, if we do one more time we'll get suspended!" Yoh said. "So? Is that really a bad thing?" Hao asked. Yoh punched Hao lightly. "Yes it is! For me anyways! I have no career what so ever and I have Anna on my back all the time!" Yoh said. "Fine. I'll go ask someone else to skip school with me." Hao said and walked off.

"Hey you! Blue haired dude!" Hao yelled. Horo saw Hao calling him. "What?" "Wanna skip school?" "But it's my first day!" "So? It'll be fun!" "No." "Why not?" "Because I have better things to do." "Like what? Learn stuff? Come on!" "No!" "I'll invite Carly." "Maybe." "Yes!" Hao bounced off and found Carly within seconds. "Hey Horo! Hey Hao! What's up?" She asked. "Well we wanna skip school." Hao said. "Count me in! This should be fun. It's not often I spend time with only you guys." She said.

"So is Yoh coming with us?" She asked. "No. He said he wanted to learn stuff instead." Said Hao disgusted with his little brother. "Okay, lets invite pointy too!" Carly said. "Okay sure." Hao said and ran off.

"Hey Renny-kins!" Hao called. Ren's hair grew two inches. "What is it Hao-teme?" He asked. "We're going to skip school. Wanna join?" He asked. "No." "Why not?" "Because I hear nowadays stupidity is contagious." He said. "Aww Renny! It's okay, I doubt I'll get any stupider." Hao said. "Kisama! Leave me alone!" Ren said. "Ren. We can do this the easy way…or the hard way." Hao said cracking his knuckles.

Horo and Carly were wondering where Hao was when Hao came walking down the hall with Ren slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Kisama! Put me down or I will kill you!" Ren yelled. "No way!" Hao said. They all ran for the door. They were so close. "Hold it!" yelled a voice. They turned and saw the hall monitor. Keith Fillips.

"Aww man! Come on Keith! Just let us go dude." Hao said. "Why should I?" He questioned. "Because…dude! It's in the code man! And if you don't let us go you're breaking the code! And the code is more important than anything at all. And-and if you don't let us go, the principal will get mad, and this is Horo's first day man! And if he gets in trouble…I'm going to cry!" Hao said trying to get some fake tears.. "Oh cry me a river!" He said. Ren pinched Hao and ordered him to put him down. "Keith, this is the CODE! If you disobey the code you will go to hell…or just spend the rest of the day in a garbage can…" Ren said in a very convincing voice. Keith stood there and thought about it, if it was worth it, finally he made up his mind. "Go! But I don't want to see you back here for the rest of the day!" He yelled as they all started running out the doors.

"Wow Ren, your really wanna get out of school that bad?" Hao asked. "I only did it because I have home ec next. And I hate sewing." Ren said. "I only did it because Carly is coming." Horo said. "And I'm doing it because school is too boring!" Carly said. "RenRen! Give me a piggy back!" Carly said and hopped on his back. "Carly, get off or I'm going back in school." Ren groaned. She quickly hopped off. "Why do you have to be like that Ren? You're always alone, and then you feel sorry for yourself when its really your own fault man!" Hao said. "Well that's because I have no friends! And no one really cares about me!" Ren yelled. "Then what the fuck am I? Your servant!" Hao yelled. "N-no! I never meant that!" Ren said. "Forget it." Hao said and walked off. Ren walked the opposite direction leaving Horo and Carly standing there.

"How come this always has to happen. I'll deal with Hao, you deal with Ren." Carly said and chased after Hao.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you Renny-boy." Horo said and went off in the direction Ren ran off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow, this is getting crazy! . Anyways please Review!


End file.
